Cellular and wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. Cellular service providers now offer a wide array of features and services that provide their users with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources and communications. To keep pace with these service enhancements, mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have become more feature rich, and now commonly include powerful processors, graphics hardware, cameras, global positioning system (GPS) receivers, and many other components for connecting users to friends, work, leisure activities and entertainment. Due to these improvements, mobile device users can now execute powerful software applications on their mobile devices, such as augmented reality software applications that combine real world images from a user's physical environment with computer-generated imagery. As a result of these and other enhancements, mobile devices have become ubiquitous and mobile device users now expect to have access to content, data and communications at any time, in any place.
With the ubiquity of mobile devices, and the nearly continuous access to applications and communications that they provide, mobile device users are being drawn into a deeper engagement with their mobile devices and becoming less aware of their physical surroundings. For these and other reasons, an electronic display that enables mobile device users to simultaneously focus on their physical surroundings and computer generated images/content will be beneficial to consumers.